


ENDLING [04]

by BlueSnuffVideo



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: 2434/KNKZ/Vtuber/ChroNoiR, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSnuffVideo/pseuds/BlueSnuffVideo
Summary: “不要误会，葛葉，葛葉同学，我是有选择的，我从头到尾都有选择。”





	ENDLING [04]

1.  
“我们一定要坐车去吗？”  
葛葉忍不住第三次开口确认，他神色有些不自在，像是在抗拒什么一样攥住手掌。清晨将息的时刻，冰冷清爽的空气在阳光下带上丝丝暖意，尚未完全蒸发的潮雾附着在他前额的发丝表面，让他未经梳理而桀骜不驯的发型温顺了少许。  
“当然了，那栋房子太偏僻了，如果不开车的话恐怕要走很远，附近也没有车站。”叶不厌其烦地解释道，他把行李箱和葛葉的背包塞进后备箱，随即从烟盒里抽出一根香烟打算提提神，尽管他吃过药了，但是等药效发作还需要一段时间，在那之前他不希望因为疲劳驾驶出什么差错。葛葉看到他悠哉吸烟的模样放弃了挣扎，泄愤般重重地关上门，灰尘逃窜到空中，激的叶憋出一阵咳嗽。葛葉被他的反应吓到了，还蓄着埋怨的表情此刻生硬的染着歉疚，对自己的情绪丝毫不加掩饰，这让叶觉得好笑，于是他装作恼怒的样子拉长声调。  
“喂——只是开一辆二手的本田而已，你有什么不满吗？”  
“重点不在这里啊，我只是不想坐车……”  
葛葉讪讪的扭过头，叶轻笑一声把还剩半截的香烟连带一粒胶囊塞到他嘴里，吓得葛葉差点咬到舌头。  
“这是什么？！”  
“晕车药而已呀，”叶拍拍他的肩膀，拉开车门坐进驾驶室，“你以为是什么呢？”他气定神闲地嘴角上扬，系好安全带，示意葛葉坐到后面，“去后座吧，晕车的话躺着会更舒服一点。”  
葛葉咬住滤嘴，靠着分泌出来的唾液艰难地咽下胶囊，尼古丁拍散了最后一缕朦胧的睡意，薄荷的味道刺激神经末梢亢奋起来，大脑中枢的冲动被微妙地压制下去，这种神清气爽的感觉让他很新奇。  
“我们今天就过去吗？”  
“当然不是，我们的旅行还没结束呢。”  
汽车发动了，黑色的外壳使它看起来像一具滑行在路面上的粗糙棺材，轮胎碾过之处传来沙沙细响，从车窗向外能看到青翠的野草生长在红色的泥土上，鲜明的颜色反差使得周遭的景色有些许不真实感。葛葉透过后视镜看到叶又点了根烟，后知后觉地想起自己嘴里东西的来历，顿时不自在的羞赧起来。  
不，这么想就输了。他用力啜吸一口，辛辣的烟雾挤进胸腔呛得他措手不及，眼泪渗出，而后清凉甘甜又仔细抚平肺叶的褶皱。一开始温柔无害，有时却猝不及防的尖利，等到习惯下来便是杂糅的馥郁馨香。还真是物随其主，葛葉想，他把烟头掐灭扔进手刹后的凹槽里。叶闪烁的蓝眼睛倒映在玻璃上，仿佛眼球融化后滴落的色块，像是外面的整个世界都是名为叶的统一体，而它现在正把脸贴在窗户上向内窥视。  
叶不时通过镜子和他对视，把他的小动作尽收眼底，尽管对方毫无自知之明但若即若离的亲昵让他玩心大起。于是在某个信号灯转绿前的间隙，他把烟拿掉，念诵一般喊出葛葉的名字，在对方反应过来之前扭过上半身，以拇指和食指捏住他的肩膀，把他拉到自己面前，吻住他的嘴唇。比起第一次，这个吻停留的更长，皮肤上的每条细纹都被填满，鼻息温吞的打在脸上，而口腔内相近的味道彼此交融，葛葉的门齿在惊愕中丢兵弃甲，放任柔软的舌尖不费吹灰之力地入侵，喉头被含进来的烟擦得酸涩，除此之外便唯有醺然的快乐，既冰冷又温暖。大概是第一个吻过于突然和短暂的缘故，这次唇舌触碰仿若两朵积雨云相撞，明雷乍惊，刺骨滚烫。  
绿灯亮了，叶及时抽身而去，故作镇定踩下油门，拿起烟嘴，却差一点含住正在燃烧的烟灰。他表面喜怒不形于色，但全身已沁出一层薄汗，额头发热，就像刚刚这段路不是开车经过而是他自己跑过来一样。某种奇异的紧张和兴奋压过恶作剧后的窃喜，他忍不住观察葛葉的反应——对方全身紧绷的贴坐在垫子上，眉梢蹙成一团，表情难堪到快要哭出来似的。他慌了神，打算说些什么来缓和气氛，然而葛葉眼神飘忽，在不停瞄看自己的侧脸，很明显也是为了确认自己的感受，像个尚未学会手语的聋哑人，不懂得如何面对也不懂得如何暗示，而无意识舔舐嘴唇的动作彻底打消了他的不安：不是反感，更不是厌恶，大概只是单纯的害羞。  
“葛葉想喝水吗？”  
“啊？啊……嗯……”  
叶强装若无其事，试探着向葛葉搭话，得到答复后把副驾上放着的矿泉水递到后面，与此同时他顺便萌生了另一个恶趣味的想法。  
“葛葉想吃东西吗？”  
“哦，嗯……”  
对方不甚清醒，胡乱应答着，似乎还没从刚才的混乱里缓过神，顺手就接过牛奶糖撕开包装丢进嘴里。  
“葛葉想吸烟吗？”  
“啊，嗯……”  
葛葉捏过叶手里的烟卷，茫然地在衣袋里摸索打火机，最终寻找无果，不知所措地举着香烟低头坐在原地。  
“葛葉想接吻吗？”  
“唔……嗯……”  
循着惯性脱口而出后才发觉自己掉进了叶的圈套，葛葉猛然抬起头，“等等！不是！啊也不对……等一下！”  
叶在红色信号灯前刹车，用与先前同样的动作扳过葛葉的肩膀，再次把嘴唇凑过来，这个吻比上一个还要深，葛葉能感觉到上颚被轻轻顶弄，乃至槽牙都被舌苔碾过，唇角贴合。因为薄荷，叶凉飕飕的舌面和他高热的口腔形成了突兀的温度差，唾液裹挟着奶香和糖果的甘甜以及烟草味，他舌根发麻，意识晕晕乎乎，由于缺氧耳边只有带着轰鸣的水声。他的脸颊被手掌捧住，脉搏跃动，积雨云升腾融化，朝阳和正前方明灭不定的红灯重合，和叶重合，所以他在和冷却的太阳接吻。  
太诡异了，葛葉的太阳穴失控的抽痛，自己分明和无数人发生过关系，居然没有和任何人好好接过吻。他的感官末梢若干渴的海绵，如饥似渴地细细品味这份古怪的体验，没有意料之中的激情，却留有令人瘫痪的麻酥倦怠感，好像浸泡在低于体温的气泡水里，难以呼吸、双脚发软、意志全消，但不愿离开。  
信号灯一变颜色叶就又迅速滴水不漏的全身而退，专心致志地换档踩油门，仿佛刚才交换唾液的对象是面前的方向盘，这让葛葉颇为不快又紧张。可恶！他有些忿忿不平，更有经验该是自己才对，那副生涩清纯的模样实在是太难看了。他打定主意保持沉默好使叶能感受到自己的游刃有余，但很快他觉得车内的空间太过狭小了，充斥着叶的气息，一股温度因素之外的燥热笼罩了他，他想要把车窗开的更大一点，可这辆车的车窗只能由驾驶员调整，这就不得不开口和叶主动说话，从而更多烦闷的燃料煽风点火，热气继续蔓延，就愈加渴求窗户降下，形成了恶性循环。  
“葛葉介意我把窗户开大一点吗？”  
“不，完全不。”  
哇，糟了！加上“完全”不就彻底暴露意图了吗……葛葉靠坐在软垫上胡思乱想，讲真的你到底是不是自己想要开窗户啊，叶！清爽的微风不仅没有冷却精神过热反而让火势愈演愈烈，过量的温柔被摄入引发了一系列不良反应。  
“那，要是冷的话就和我说一声。”  
“哦……”  
葛葉胡乱应了声后直挺挺地侧躺到了后座上，软绵绵的触感再次逼迫他察觉到叶的细致入微——似乎是担心他会晕车而准备的抱枕和垫子，为了能让他躺起来更舒服些。棉织品柔和的内芯环住身体，懵懂的快感逐渐苏醒试图索取更多，葛葉把脸埋进靠背里，闷闷地出声。  
“我说……你有必要做到这一步吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你今天到底想要干什么啊？”  
“帮葛葉缓解晕车的痛苦呀。”  
“……哈？”  
“现在已经过去一个小时了，你可是一点晕车的迹象都没有哦。”  
叶笑得狡黠，极其自然的摆出理所应当的态度，理直气壮到葛葉差点就开始反省举止奇怪的是不是自己。  
“喂！你这家伙……”  
“我希望葛葉能过得开心一点嘛……”  
听到对方带着鼻音可怜兮兮的语气，葛葉完全没了脾气，甚至觉得自己恶劣又不解风情。  
“你可真糟糕……”  
我也是，糟糕透顶，饥不择食到什么程度才会在临死前做这种事。  
“才不是，我最喜欢葛葉了。啊，这是第一次亲口说出来，不过还是希望你快点习惯。”  
后视镜里的眼睛眯了起来，叶的语调轻快欢愉。  
“因为直到生命最后我都会一直说下去。”

2.  
“人生只剩最后三天时你会怎么对待自己呢？”  
“玩好玩的游戏，吃好吃的东西。”  
“啊……果然是葛葉啊……”  
叶叹了口气，领着葛葉拐进一个岔路，整条街上的招牌都在阳光下焕发着刺目的光辉，让葛葉困惑起来这里的目的。  
“最起码换一套好看点的衣服入土长眠吧，尸体腐烂之后剩下的只有衣服了。”  
“那又怎样？反正也没有别人会看见。”  
“哎——我可是会永远看着葛葉的，最起码为我着想一下。”  
“我可没有那么多钱去买新衣服……”  
“没关系，你现在已经被石油王包养了。”  
“……好吧，”葛葉抵不过叶撒娇般热切的盛情，动摇了不少，“不过我没有审美这种东西，品味很差的……”  
“不用担心，”叶环顾四周，似在考量哪家店铺会符合葛葉的口味，“葛葉长得很好看所以没有问题的。”  
他不由分说把葛葉拉进一家又一家店铺，娴熟地拿出任性又体贴的姿态，几乎足以让人误会他才是处处被迁就的那一方。“这件如何？”他提起衣架时脱口而出，仿佛突然灵光一闪，但他乐于探寻、发掘葛葉爱好的热忱总能精准切到要害，最终付款买下对方喜欢又适合的衣服。尽管两人格格不入的样貌和比起一般男性友人更暧昧的互动引来了不必要的关注，而他提议购买时随性的语调很流畅地向周围释放出一种适意友好的氛围：我的同伴和我非常熟悉，我们亲密但不出格，所以我允许你们对我们之间的关系进行适当的遐想。  
葛葉就不怎么自在了，他刻意压抑混沌的冲动，身体的僵硬成了最后的伪装和最后的避难所。偏偏是叶，为什么偏偏是叶？他凭直觉洞悉他人想法，觉察内心隐秘的曲折。他看到了吗？他当然看到了。他看到自己被凌驾于性欲之上的感情吸引，看到自己彷徨无措，看到如履薄冰地试探，他坦坦荡荡敞开心扉，却遮遮掩掩隐藏伤口，我到底该怎么回应他呢？叶帮他挑了一套休闲西装，为他捋平衬衫，抻直袖管，披上外套，再系好领带，圆钝的指尖拂过皮肤，将多余的布料塞进腰带内侧，掩盖在这层层叠叠下的，是某种既虔诚又宠溺的象征，是对他犹豫不安、踌躇不定的默许。遗憾的是葛葉灵魂倒错异于常人，欲望和羞耻形影不离，直立身侧，监视他的一举一动，脑皮层好像得了创伤后应激综合征的患者，勒令他一遍遍回味唇舌相交的快乐和悸动，并层层渗透蔓延畸变出扭曲的性幻想，直接作用于器官，现在不管是谁接触他的身体，恐怕已经坏掉了的神智都会土崩瓦解。于是叶付完钱顺手帮他整理腰背的褶皱时，他反应过度地挣脱了对方的手并猛地弯下腰，两个人都吓了一跳，叶瞬间明白了是怎么一回事，神色如常的向他道歉，一旁的店员也被突如其来的粗鲁举动勾起了疑心，葛葉拼命忍耐却徒劳无功的扭曲表情遭到误解，使她连忙询问客人是不是身体上的不适，进一步加剧了他的窘迫。  
“不好意思，他可能有点不舒服，可以告诉我卫生间在哪里吗？”  
叶架住他的胳膊为他解围，并用眼神示意他慢慢挺直身子，葛葉照做了后他切换成焦虑担忧的神情，步履匆忙地朝店员指示的方位走去。  
单独相处比想象中更好受一点，最起码比待在人群中自在。葛葉倚靠着厕所隔间的墙板长吁一口气，叶离他很近，或许是由于他呼气时牙尖露出的细节太像索吻，叶紧接着就俯身衔住他的嘴唇，不过短促几秒便分开了，然后是拥抱，因为姿势不同，原本略高于叶的葛葉恰好能把头埋进对方颈窝处，酒店沐浴露的味道、烟草灰烬的味道、山毛榉的味道、隔间里消毒水的味道，还有，不知是不是无中生有想象出来的叶所独有的飘渺香味，彼此纠缠，被吸入肺腑，躁动逐渐平息。葛葉觉得叶就像一台全自动安慰机器，打开开关，发出信号，然后心不安、理不得的接受反馈——纵使需要支付愧疚感。  
“……你能把你的药给我一点吗？”  
“我没带哦。”叶刹那间眼光有些躲闪。  
“说谎。我看到你刚才吃了一粒。”  
“不行。”叶左手抬到后脑勺的位置，上下揉弄葛葉的头发，“你还太小。”  
“我只吃镇定剂。”  
“也不行，会上瘾的。”  
“啊——拜托了……我不想一直这样下去。”  
“……不行。”  
“三天之后我就死了，怎么可能上瘾呢？”  
“……”  
对啊，你无暇自保还幻想着给予别人未来吗？叶自嘲道。硬生生的把理应进展数月乃至数年的感情压缩到短短一周，自己得寸进尺成如此这般都没遭到反抗，还能奢求什么呢？一枚硬币已抛到空中，正面是违禁药物，反面是未成年性行为，两侧压根不存在孰轻孰重之分，毫无回旋余地。  
“……再勉强一天好吗？”  
我已经勉强十七年了。  
“好吧，那我不要了……”  
葛葉心底泛起苍凉，他恍惚皤然醒悟，深觉自己过分到超出界限。性瘾蚕食了他的全部，他也不该以此为借口再把叶拉下水，叶和他是不同的，叶就算不去死也还可以拥有人生，叶比他更完整，世界上有戒毒所但没有戒性所。沉溺在无法自拔的情欲中，身体被反噬，延伸出不定期发热与痉挛；理智被蹂躏，蜿蜒出破碎的注意力和自我毁灭，极度的羞愧孤立了他的生活，他不知道到底是自己遗弃了社会，还是社会遗弃了自己。没有人理解他的痛苦，叶是例外，他说要接受自己竟然真的将一切照单全收，把窥探到的肮脏混乱尽数吞下。这样就好，这样就足够了，不要妄图其他，是时候点到为止了。  
马上要结束了，就差一点点。葛葉深深呼吸，缓慢地昂头，用侧脸和叶的面颊相贴。

3.  
“我最喜欢葛葉了。”  
叶凝视着在他面前狼吞虎咽的旅伴，冷不防的冒出一句话。  
“咳——”  
葛葉被呛了个结结实实，一大团奶油擦着气管入口飞过，他花了好半天才把这句话消化透彻然后结结巴巴做出回应。  
“这种话不要随随便便就说出来啊！”  
“哎？我今早就说过这句话我会重复很多遍的。”  
“‘喜欢’这个词说的太频繁了，感觉，怎么说呢，会变得很轻浮，很廉价……”  
“那‘最喜欢’呢？”  
“这不是一样吗？”  
“因为葛葉很可爱所以忍不住呀——”  
而且再不说就没有时间了。  
叶微笑着搅动杯子里的咖啡，轻轻歪过头观察葛葉沾满果酱的嘴角。他们坐在海滨公园里一处偏僻但是视野极佳的圆台上，手捧着从附近咖啡店里买来的点心，午后惬意慵懒的气氛悠然发酵。  
“到头来你到底喜欢我哪里啊？搞不明白……”  
葛葉鼓起腮帮，含混不清的念叨，他的吃相十分豪放还带着几分小孩子才有的活力感，莫名的能提振情绪。  
“全部！”  
“嗤——狡猾！耍赖！你认真点啦！”  
“手指骨节分明，很长很好看；皮肤很白，手感也很好，像融化的蜡烛；眼睛又红又亮，无论什么时候都闪闪发光；嘴唇特别柔软；会耍脾气闹别扭但是个善良的好孩子；喝水的时候会用牙咬杯壁……”  
“好了！可以了！不用那么仔细！”  
葛葉自暴自弃地把勺子插进蛋糕胚里，耳朵尖红了大片。  
“我可不值得你这么喜欢……”他嗫嚅着挖出一块果肉塞进嘴里，试图回避话题，“这么做也没有什么回报……搞不懂你……”  
“喜欢你可以让我快乐，可以填满我让我完整，可以让我了却遗憾面对死亡，这些报酬还不够吗？”  
“我不觉得喜欢我能让你快乐，你没有选择，从你和我一起上路的那刻开始你就没有选择了。这些都是死亡的副产品，你不是凭本意喜欢我的。”  
葛葉说完后愣了一下，他眨眨眼，短暂地看向叶又飞快移开视线，似乎是方才的自我开脱点明白了一些困惑，心脏阻塞的钝痛油然而生。  
“不要误会，葛葉，葛葉同学，我是有选择的，我从头到尾都有选择。”  
叶伸出拇指擦掉对方嘴角的奶油和果酱，然后把它伸到唇边舔了舔。  
“我可以选择让你跳进铁轨而置之不理，我可以选择把你留在停车场自生自灭，我可以选择不倾听，我可以选择漠视，可我一样也没做。”  
他站起身绕过石桌坐到葛葉旁边，克制且轻柔的亲吻他。  
“我不是因为做了那些事才会喜欢你，相反，我是因为喜欢你才会主动向你靠近，因果是不可倒置的。葛葉不也是吗？你是因为没有选择才和我来到这里吗？你不是也可以选择让我从窗台上跳下去吗？你也可以选择离开我，甚至可以选择打电话报警，但你都没有。你选择给我鸡蛋三明治，选择给我拥抱，选择给我亲吻，是你的付出让我知道你值得我去喜欢。”  
“……说谎。”  
“我不知道葛葉喜不喜欢我，也不知道葛葉会不会回复我的感情，但我会遵守我的诺言，我会接受葛葉，接受葛葉的一切。”  
“……骗人。”  
是的，我确实撒了一点谎。叶扬起嘴角。我知道你一定是喜欢我的，所以我才这么有恃无恐。  
“我最喜欢葛葉了。”  
只要能等到你的回应就好了，我们快没有时间了。


End file.
